


Caminos Cruzados

by SirenaLoreley



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, モノノ怪 | Mononoke (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mistery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaLoreley/pseuds/SirenaLoreley
Summary: En un rincón de China Town, en una peculiar tienda de mascotas, cae una noche una persona tan misteriosa como su mismo dueño... qué resultará de tal encuentro? qué viene a buscar este vendedor...? y qué relación tiene su búsqueda con el Conde...?





	1. Midnight Meeting

China Town. Un rincón sumergido en la rutilante ciudad de Los Ángeles, refugio de inmigrantes y un concurrido paseo para turistas perdidos y personajes con dinero suficiente para pagar un lujo culinario del Oriente o alguna sonrisa misteriosa y sensual. La policía solía sospechar de la gente que entraba y salía, pero fuera de algunas reyertas y muertes misteriosas pero espaciadas, no era un lugar más diferente ni peligroso que cualquier otro barrio de la populosa ciudad norteamericana…

Sin embargo, guardaba secretos.  
Secretos que sólo aquellos que eran conocedores de tales podían atreverse a curiosear.

Algunos ojos sabían leer el futuro en el fondo de un cuenco de té… algunas manos sabían manejar largas agujas que eliminaban el dolor como si fuese un encantamiento… algunas sonrisas poseía el perfume de las Aguas de Leteo, que hacían olvidar todos los pesares en brazos lánguidos y anónimos, aromatizados de suaves especias…  
Algunas tiendas vendían sueños…  
…o pesadillas.

Había una tienda en particular, con una fachada fácil de pasar de largo y olvidar; una escalera descendía hasta una puerta vidriada que daba ingreso a una sala en donde los cortinados disfrazaban jaulas engalanadas con aves exóticas y algún que otro animal se relajaba en divanes orientales bordados con colores llamativos.  
Una tienda de mascotas.  
Pero era una tienda especial… si llevaban un pesar en su corazón, un resentimiento en su alma, un secreto escondido en su lengua, la gente que ingresaba volvía a salir llevando consigo una mascota nueva y particular. Nunca nadie se había mostrado descontento con las compras, y si hubo alguno, pues… nunca se supo.  
-…recuerde las reglas que le he dado… no las olvide… o no podré responsabilizarme por lo que llegue a suceder…  
La voz era suave pero masculina. Unos ojos bicolores orientales (púrpura y oro) observaban al cliente con atención; los labios delineaban una sonrisa misteriosa.  
-…entonces… por todo el tiempo que se les conceda… cuídelo mucho…

Ya era hora de cerrar. El último cliente se había retirado ya, y las manos finas y engalanadas con uñas filosas y largas terminaban de trabar los cerrojos y dar vuelta la llave.  
Nadie había venido ese día más que aquél cliente que se llevó algo más que un perro. El dueño de la tienda se sonrió, casi deleitándose en la idea de lo que pudiera llegar a sucederle al caballero si desoía las advertencias del contrato que había firmado.  
En fin, la tienda no se hacía responsable en esos casos. El documento que firmaban los clientes permitía que todo fuese perfectamente legal y la policía nunca había llegado a molestar (excepto, claro, el irreverente oficial León Orcot… pero podía manejarlo).

-…creo que tomaré algo de té antes de acostarme…

La silueta estilizada se movía con una languidez casi femenina, envuelta en un cheongsam negro y bordado con un dragón escarlata. El cabello lacio y negro no alcanzaba a llegar a los hombros y enmarcaba el rostro pálido y eminentemente oriental.  
Al avanzar hacia la sala de té, miró el reloj. Eran casi las doce de la noche.  
-…

Repentinamente tuvo un presentimiento. Algunas aves que dormían en sus jaulas abrieron sus ojillos como cuentas luminosas, como si parte de su instinto les hubiese dictado ponerse alertas. Una criatura con el tamaño y la apariencia de un perro mediano pero con cuernos como los de un carnero, que descansaba sobre un almohadón, levantó la cabeza y gruñó sordamente.  
El aire estaba quieto, cargado de presagios.

Algo se acercaba—no…  
Ya estaba ahí.

El dueño de la tienda de mascotas dio la media vuelta y regresó a la recepción en penumbras, sus pasos aterciopelados y silenciosos como los de una pantera. Lo primero que notó antes de traspasar las cortinas era la veta de luz blanca que se dibujaba en el suelo… una luz lechosa, perteneciente a las farolas callejeras.  
Una luz que habitualmente no alcanzaba a entrar a menos que…  
-…ah.

La puerta estaba abierta. De par en par. La puerta que se había asegurado de trancar y cuya llave aún guardaba en su bolsillo.  
Había alguien parado en el mismo marco. Y ese alguien esperaba.  
Un saludo, tal vez?  
…o una trampa?

A pesar de la situación anormal, el elegante oriental unió sus manos por dentro de las amplias mangas de su cheongsam e hizo una ligera inclinación, sin mirar todavía a quien había ingresado a la tienda abriendo las puertas quién sabe cómo…  
-…me temo que estamos cerrados por el día--  
-…Conde D.

Los ojos bicolores se abrieron de inmediato. Aquella voz tenía el resonar grave y tranquilo de una tormenta lejana; tenía el timbre de la voz de los hombres, y a la vez era insondablemente diferente… ya no dudó en mostrarse y apartó la pesada cortina bordada para contemplar al dueño de aquella voz.  
La escasa luz del exterior y el resplandor fosforescente de las velas en el interior fue suficiente para que sus ojos se deleitaran en aquella aparición. Una figura por entero fuera del Tiempo… un hombre delgado de cabello pálido y ondulado, resguardado en su mayor parte bajo un pañuelo de color lila y perfumado de especias. Estaba vestido con un kimono plagado de colores, tan anticuado y estrafalario pero que sin embargo parecía perfecto para aquél sujeto cuya mirada clara estaba teñida con los vientos de la Eternidad. Su rostro (dueño de una belleza tan perfecta como inhumana) parecía una máscara pero no lo era, tatuado en los párpados, el puente de su recta nariz y el labio superior de aquella boca que se sonreía.  
A su espalda cargaba una vieja mochila de madera, de cuyo interior brotaba un constante tintinear como de innumerables campanillas.

-…Conde D… es un placer… finalmente conocerlo…

Y el recién llegado hizo una leve reverencia. Un perfume como a incienso (un incienso muy diferente al que empleaba en su labor) alcanzó al dueño de la tienda de mascotas, y de inmediato se sintió transportado a otros Tiempos, a otras Eras.  
El aludido tardó unos instantes en reponerse. Aquella entidad ante su puerta poseía un peso espiritual abrumador… podía sentirlo en sus huesos, en su sangre… y los seres que habitaban la tienda lo sentía también, temblando ante su presencia…

-…con quién… tengo el gusto…  
El desconocido se enderezó. Los ojos claros no reflejaban nada pero lo absorbían todo.  
-Ah, como puede ver… yo soy apenas… un simple vendedor de medicinas…  
Pero era más que eso. Mucho, mucho más.  
Aquella voz escondía un sinfín de secretos tras una leve cortina de gasa… lugares nunca vistos, rostros jamás olvidados, y seres de ensueño que tocaban discreta pero peligrosamente el límite que separaba el mundo de los hombres del de las criaturas del reino de la oscuridad…  
Aquella voz resonaba acompañándose con el tintineo de campanillas y el susurrar secreto de una voz milenaria, poderosa, dormida en el interior de una espada enjoyada…

El dueño de la tienda de mascotas, el Conde D, destrabó sus finas manos y las abrió como en un gesto de bienvenida. Aún no sabía por qué ni qué estaba en juego, pero el destino había puesto a aquél ‘vendedor de medicinas’ en su puerta, y no iría a dejarlo ir sin saber qué lo había traído hasta él.  
-…es tarde y no acostumbro recibir visitas… pero, si lo desea, podría acompañarme con una taza de té…  
Los ojos bicolores miraban a aquellos otros, del color del cielo, de igual a igual. Una sonrisa tan misteriosa como atractiva volvió a dibujarse en el rostro del recién llegado.  
-…será un placer…

...Continuará...


	2. El Sabueso, el Conde y el Boticario

El detective León Orcot tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo en una canaleta sucia al costado de la calle, avanzando entre los peatones sin prestarles atención, más de una vez teniendo que empujar a algún distraído pasante de su camino con un gruñido que sonaba más o menos como ‘disculpe, oficial de la Ley’.  
Odiaba el Barrio Chino… odiaba el ambiente enrarecido por incienso y especias, odiaba la comida que nunca se podía saber qué era, si carne o verduras o quién sabe qué, odiaba a la mayoría de esos orientales de aspecto sospechoso.  
Y por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba esa condenada Tienda de Mascotas y a su afeminado dueño...

-Por qué siempre tengo que venir aquí…? Sería más fácil si directamente pusiera al tipo tras las rejas, es evidente que él está detrás de muchas de las cosas turbias que andan pasando...  
Hablaba por hablar, claro; su jefe era muy secante en ese punto: o pruebas, o nada.   
Y Orcot no tenía pruebas. Nunca tenía pruebas que inculparan al misterioso oriental y su tienda… ahh, pero algún día…! Algún día…!  
-…lo atraparé… con las manos en la masa… a ver si se le da por seguir sonriendo de aquella manera entonces...!

El detective se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, aún murmurando… fantaseando con el día en que finalmente pueda exponer al (para él) infame Conde D por lo que realmente era…  
Claro que, ni siquiera él podía imaginar qué es lo que era, realmente…

Mientras intentaba lograr éste, su dorado objetivo, continuaba visitando la tienda en su tiempo libre… no quería hacerlo, claro; si por él fuera, estaría en algún bar bebiendo cerveza, o sólo en su departamento mirando televisión, o perdiendo el tiempo de alguna manera igual de improductiva…  
Pero no…! Si quería llegar al fondo de sus sospechas, no podía sacarle la vista de encima a su presa. Debía seguir hasta sus más mínimos movimientos (aunque el hacerlo le había ganado algún que otro problema adicional, como cuando lo siguió hasta el museo en la noche; todavía estaba pagando por haber dañado el fósil de aquél Tigre Dientes de Sable con un disparo de su revólver), y vigilar a los extraños animales que vendía… y a la gente que los compraba. Pero principalmente al Conde…

…sí, al Conde…

“-Estás seguro que vigilas al Conde por asuntos profesionales nada más…? Anda, Orcot! Cualquiera diría que el Conde D te atrae por algo más que por esa razón…”  
Recordar aquél comentario de parte de una de sus colegas casi le hizo darse de frente contra un poste. Condenada Jill, qué se creía para estar inventando cosas tan absurdas!? Como si a él, León Orcot, le pudiese llegar a interesar un sujeto tan extraño, malicioso, mentiroso, elegant—AFEMINADO…!

-…grr…  
Condenada Jill y sus comentarios… al demonio con eso!!

De tanto pensar, casi se había pasado de largo la tienda de mascotas. Maldiciendo por lo bajo a todo aquello que se relacionara con su dueño y sus fechorías, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y entró sin hacerse avisar (como era su costumbre, por si atrapaba al Conde haciendo algo incriminatorio).  
Pero no había nadie.

De hecho… era extraño. El lugar parecía vacío. Ni siquiera estaban los animales pululando por ahí, como esa alfombra peluda con cuernos y una filosa dentadura que llevaba el nombre de T-chan (qué clase de nombre era ése para un… bicho como aquél!? Tal vez podría denunciarlo por traficar con animales peligrosos…).  
Estaba a punto de llamar al Conde en voz alta pero se contuvo… tal vez… tal vez ésa era la chance que estaba necesitando. La tienda, sin vigilancia, sin animales, sin el Conde cerca…  
“Pruebas!! Necesito buscar…”

El olfato de sabueso del detective sería finalmente puesto en acción. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Leon se adentró un poco más allá del cortinado que separaba la sala de recepción (plagada de jaulas elegantes donde dormían pájaros raros de lo que no sabía ni el nombre) de aquella otra, donde habitualmente tomaba ese té (asquerosamente dulce) con el Conde; un poco más allá había otra cortina que llevaba a un pasillo… ése era el lugar a donde solía llevar a los clientes que necesitaban hacer una ‘compra especial’.  
“Ya te atraparé esta vez, cretino… veamos qué clase de cosas vendes…”

Mientras caminaba haciendo el menor ruido posible, iba enumerando los cargos que podría poner en contra del sujeto por sus crímenes… trata de personas, venta de estupefacientes, tráfico de animales, asesinatos… la lista seguía y seguía en la mente del detective, quien se sentía muy satisfecho de sí mismo por haber llegado tan lejos con un golpe de suerte.  
Pero la verdad era que ese pasillo no terminaba nunca… y no estaba llegando a ninguna parte, ni tampoco encontraba nada sospechoso.  
“…qué tan hondo es este lugar? No parece tan grande desde fuera…”

Y estaba todo muy silencioso—  
-…!

No… de repente le llegaba un rumor. No eran animales ni algo del exterior.  
Eran dos voces diferentes. Conversando.  
“Eureka!”

Habría llegado justo a tiempo para sorprender al Conde en una transacción ilegal!? Apuró el paso, tratando de captar algo inteligible de aquella conversación, con la idea de memorizarla para posteriores interrogatorios.  
Dos voces, sí… una era indudablemente la del Conde D; podía reconocerla hasta en medio de una multitud, con su acento sedoso y acariciante—  
-…!!  
“Ya sé cómo habla ese sinvergüenza, mejor el otro!!”

El rubio gruñó y se enfocó en la segunda voz. Era también una voz masculina… o eso creía. Era muy suave y cadenciosa, con el tono que se usa para hablar a los niños o los enfermos, lento y claro… Era una voz muy extraña, para un hombre…  
Al menos, según el criterio de Orcot.  
-…por eso es que pensé en acudir a usted, Conde D…  
El detective se detuvo; había llegado a una puerta que en realidad era una abertura disimulada por una cortina de cuentas y otra de gasa pálida. Desde el interior le llegaba un resplandor dorado y las voces; se recostó contra la pared junto a la puerta y escuchó...

-…no veo la forma como yo podría serle de ayuda…  
Ése era el Conde…  
-…oh, pero usted sabe mucho… esta es una tierra desconocida para mí…  
Ése era el otro…  
-…y si bien tengo mis métodos, me temo que en esta ocasión me veo lastimosamente limitado… lo que estoy buscando es muy… ah, específico…

“Fantástico!!! Esto promete…”

-…ya veo… y por qué piensa que yo podría serle de ayuda?  
-…porque usted sabe… 

“…?”  
El rubio frunció el ceño. Qué era lo que el Conde sabía…?  
“Vamos, sigan hablando!!”

-…ah… ya veo… es esa clase de ayuda…

“Qué ayuda…!!?? Hablen claro!!!!”

-…sé que estoy en el lugar correcto, pero el rastro lo he perdido… posiblemente debido al ambiente tan populoso y lleno de vicios… en estos días los hombres alimentan sus pecados y sus defectos a todas horas… eso hace mi trabajo aún más difícil… y si no me apuro, más gente morirá antes de que pueda eliminar a la fuente…

“QUÉ???”  
Estaban hablando de un asesinato!! Tal vez ese otro tipo era un criminal, un jefe mafioso, un narcotraficante--¡!  
Orcot estaba a punto de irrumpir y exigir explicaciones cuando—

-…por cierto, mi querido Conde, hay alguien espiándonos justo fuera del cuarto.  
“…!!”  
-…ah, sí, lo sé…  
“…!!???!!”  
Y entonces la voz melosa del Conde, más alta:  
-…mi querido inspector, acaso piensa quedarse ahí todo el día…?

+++

León Orcot estaba, por usar una palabra, frustrado.

Ese espacio era apenas otra sala de té, después de todo. No había nada en el sitio, ni pruebas incriminatorias, ni objetos ilegales—nada!  
El Conde le había llevado a sentarse en una silla libre en aquella mesita plagada de elementos para la merienda (especialmente dulces… qué novedad). Nada de documentos falsificados, o drogas, o dinero… nada!!

-…quiere servirse una taza de té? No tiene azúcar, de hecho; lo acabo de preparar para usted, detective…  
La sonrisa complaciente lo enfurecía. Ah, pero esta vez…!!   
-De qué estaban hablando ustedes aquí, Conde D? no trate de desviar el tema!

Esta vez tenía algo!!   
“Muertes… estaban hablando de muertes…”  
…y por cierto…

Los ojos agudos y suspicaces del detective fueron al otro sujeto en la habitación. De nuevo.  
Porque, cuando ingresó y lo vio, pensó que estaba siendo víctima de una alucinación…  
“De dónde salió este tipo…??”

No parecía un mafioso, ni un asesino… y aún así, el verlo le ponía nervioso sin saber exactamente por qué. Para empezar, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que su voz era masculina apenas lo miró, porque por un escalofriante segundo llegó a creer que se trataba de una mujer… o algo por el estilo. Estaba vestido de una manera ridícula, con una de esas ropas que los orientales usan, de mangas largas y anchas, plagada de colores chillones… tenía unos pantalones que parecían atados por debajo de las rodillas y el resto de sus piernas estaban cubiertas de vendas, y su calzado era incluso más ridículo---qué eran ésos, unos zancos!?  
“-…getta, inspector… se llaman getta…”

Tenía que ser chino… o japonés… pero…

Ese tipo tenía el cabello de un color rubio desvaído, largo y ondulado, protegido por un pañuelo de color violeta o lila; tenía ojos claros también, y era pálido como un vampiro…   
Y su cara!  
Qué clase de maquillaje era ése…? O era un disfraz?  
No tenía el ‘aspecto’ de un oriental… y a la vez, sí… era imposible de definir a conciencia.  
En cualquier caso, nunca llegó a pensar que se encontraría con un sujeto de apariencia aún más sospechosa que el mismísimo Conde D… 

“Este evento merece un interrogatorio!”

-Y quién es usted?  
-Inspector, más respeto con mis invitados…!  
-Silencio, Conde, es mi obligación como oficial de la ley interrogar a cuanto sujeto sospechoso entre en contacto con usted!  
-Eso no es verdad…!  
-…Conde D, no es ninguna molestia…

Orcot miró de nuevo al desconocido; esa voz parecía empapada en melaza, dulce y lenta hasta el punto de ser escalofriante. Éste miró al oficial, sonriendo…  
Y Orcot tuvo un violento DejaVu…  
“Este tipo está cortado con la misma tijera que el Conde…”  
Carraspeó.

-…entonces…!  
-…ah… yo soy simplemente un vendedor de medicinas… un boticario…  
-…?

Qué clase de respuesta era ésa?

-…oiga, le estoy preguntando seriamente, y será mejor que no trate de engañarme, puedo ponerlo tras las rejas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!! Qué clase de drogas trafica!??  
-Inspector!!

El Conde parecía más escandalizado que el mismo sujeto, quien miraba a Orcot con una sonrisa que no decía absolutamente nada. El rubio policía se sentía como si hablara a una estatua, o a un hombre enmascarado.  
-…no trafico con ‘drogas’… no de las que usted imagina, al menos… se lo dije, soy un vendedor de medicinas… nada más y nada menos que eso…  
Hizo un gesto a un costado (sus uñas estaban pintadas y de hecho eran casi tan largas y filosas como las del Conde) y enseñó una caja de madera de aspecto sospechoso y anticuado, llena de cajones.  
-…si duda de mi palabra, puede revisar mi equipaje… y puede revisarme a mí también, si quiere…  
-…!!  
Y el oficial se sintió sonrojar violentamente, porque ese tipo le estaba mirando y hablando de una forma tan—  
-Sabe qué!?? Eso haré!!

Pero primero, el equipaje.

Aún a pesar de las quejas del Conde, León se arrodilló y abrió los cajones empezando por los de abajo.  
…mh, medicina oriental… todo parecía natural, y no olía a nada que pareciese siquiera lejanamente similar a drogas fuertes.   
Siguiente cajón.  
…mh, qué era eso…? Unos juguetes bien raros…  
El siguient--  
…!!!  
-…y esto??? Pornografía???  
-…si le gusta, le puedo vender unos tomos—  
-Cállese!!

En el último compartimiento había una caja bastante pesada.  
-…qué hay aquí?  
“Tiene que ser algo incriminatorio… tiene qué!!”

-…una espada.  
“Ajá!! …qué?”

León Orcot abrió el estuche, y en efecto: dentro, en un colchón de terciopelo, descansaba una ornamentada espada corta cubierta de papelitos escritos con garabatos orientales; no parecía nada extraña, a excepción de su empuñadura, que tenía un tallado de una cabeza muy fea.  
-Y para qué necesita esta espada!!?? No se pueden cargar armas blancas que tengas más de cuatro dedos de largo, está penado por la Ley!! Tendré que requisarla…!!  
-Inspector!! No toque eso!!

Pero ya el rubio policía estaba sacando la espada de su estuche…   
-…si es un arma peligros--…??

Se quedó en suspenso; por más fuerza que hacía, no conseguía sacar la hoja de su vaina; parecía que estuviese soldada a cal y canto.  
En verdad aquella cosa era una espada? De qué servía si no se la podía desenfundar? No valía más que como un garrote!  
Y no se imaginaba a ese tipo matando a una víctima a garrotazos con ese pedazo de chatarra…  
-Oiga, esto—no---sirve! O acaso tiene truco??

El desconocido se sonrió, y a Orcot no le gustó nada esa sonrisa.

-…no tiene ningún truco… pero resulta que esta espada sólo se puede desenfundar en… ciertas circunstancias…  
El detective gruñó, ya con un hilo de paciencia… detestaba cuando le hablaban con dobles sentidos, el Conde lo tenía aburrido con eso!  
Se puso en pie, aún sosteniendo aquella espada en su mano y señalando con ella al dueño de la misma.  
-Hable claro de una buena vez, maldición!!! Para qué es esta espada!!??

Los ojos claros, profundos… una mirada sin alma.  
-…pues… para qué sirve una espada… sino para matar…?  
-…!!

Los labios, finos, y esa sonrisa…   
-…para matar… Mononoke…

Orcot retrocedió… ese hombre… tenía… colmillos??  
-…m-mono—qué?

Una mano delgada y elegante se apoyó calmadamente sobre el hombro del rubio oficial, quien casi pegó un salto.  
La voz del Conde D, tan tranquila y melosa como de costumbre:  
-…mi querido detective… si lo que quiere es entender, necesita sentarse y escuchar… esto va a llevar un buen rato…

 

Continuará…


	3. Showdown (Primera Parte)

Aquél lugar parecía no haber sido habitado en décadas.

A pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiese haber pensado, no estaba excesivamente lejos del China Town. Tal vez fue eso mismo lo que lo hizo tan difícil de ubicar, rodeado como estaba de tanta energía confusa; a su alrededor florecía la actividad de múltiples viviendas y negocios, si bien el edificio mismo que era el objeto de investigación (en otros tiempos parecía haber sido un colegio) se veía derruido e inexplicablemente abandonado.  
‘Inexplicable’, porque… acaso nadie se interesó por el lote, en un lugar tan céntrico y bien ubicado? Podrían haber echado abajo aquella ruina y creado oficinas, negocios, departamentos…!  
Y sin embargo, ahí estaba… silencioso y siniestro…  
Esperando…

-…ahora es claro… puedo sentirlo… está dentro…  
-…no comprendo por qué se oculta… pudo haber regresado conmigo… y por cierto, usted por qué vino?  
-Que por qué vine!?? Ustedes están evidentemente metidos en algo que a todas luces es ilegal!! Qué es esto, invasión de propiedad privada?? Maldita sea, hablen claro!!!  
-Inspector, cuide su lenguaje y no levante la voz…! Se supone que no debemos armar tanto barullo…  
-…por qué??!  
-…porque… 'eso'… está ahí dentro… y nos está esperando…

La voz del boticario, tan lenta como escalofriante, puso un alto a la discusión entre el oficial y el Conde. Estaba parado ante el arco de ingreso, su porte rígido y concentrado, sus ojos fijos en algo a su frente… tal vez era nada, o tal vez… estaba viendo con el ojo de su mente a ese mismo 'algo'… que a su vez los estaba vigilando desde la oscuridad.

-…d-de qué habla? Eso suena como una película barata de terror…! Qué hay ahí…? Criminales…? Traficantes..?  
Orcot ya estaba dispuesto a ingresar, pistola en mano, su instinto de policía saltando al frente de todo, pero el Conde le sujetó del brazo.  
-…espere, por favor, detective… acaso no recuerda lo que el boticario le contó…? Ingresar así nada más podría ser… demasiado peligroso.  
Pero el rubio detective no podía aún entender del todo lo que ese hombre le había dicho… parecía una locura, una tontería, un cuento para niños…!!

*/FLASHBACK/*

-…Mononoke?

Para el oficial Orcot, la palabra era en sí misma un trabalenguas. El extraño hombre rubio miraba hacia el frente, sin pestañear.  
-…así es… eso es lo que estoy buscando aquí… he venido desde Japón siguiendo el rastro de un Mononoke, que me ha estado evitando desde hace un buen tiempo… fue para mí un golpe de la Buena Fortuna el encontrarme con el Conde D en esta ciudad… o tal vez estaba predestinado…  
-Un momento, un maldito momento!! Qué es eso de ‘Mononoke’!?? es el nombre de alguna banda criminal?? Y por qué lo buscaría un sujeto como usted??  
-…mi querido inspector, escuche… esto tal vez le suene a… algo demasiado fantástico, pero le juro que tiene que creer… lo que el boticario está haciendo aquí no es ningún juego, y… y…  
-…  
-…

Cuando el silencio se hizo extrañamente largo, León miró al Conde D, frunciendo el ceño… ahora que se fijaba bien, parecía mortalmente preocupado… o más bien angustiado. Cuando volvió a hablar, sus finas manos temblaban y contemplaba al boticario con un aire suplicante:  
-…y, puede ser… cuestión de vida o muerte—pero, en verdad que no entiendo!! No era una criatura feroz, al menos como yo la recuerdo, y su objetivo era—  
-Conde D, me temo que está dejando salir demasiadas emociones ahora… esa criatura es un Mononoke, y tengo sospechas para pensar que ha asesinado en Japón… 

-…!!  
“Asesinado…??!!”

-…y ahora está aquí y sé que ha matado de nuevo… se comenta que encontraron dos cuerpos, de una pareja, hechos pedazos… destazados como por las garras de un animal…  
De inmediato la memoria del detective saltó a los informes dantescos que aún paseaban por la central de policía. En efecto, habían aparecido dos cadáveres mutilados en una zona bastante peligrosa de ChinaTown, y de inmediato saltó a la conclusión de que el Conde tenía algo que ver… 

Era la primera vez que se le ofrecía el dato ‘real’ que justificaba en algo sus sospechas.  
Claro que había un detalle más en ese asunto de los cadáveres, pero de momento no lo podía recordar… algo sobre una tercera persona, que estaba desaparecida…

-…un segundo—eso ocurrió hace una semana—lo estuvimos investigando—ENTONCES USTEDES--!  
Pero los otros dos no le prestaban atención.  
“HIJOS DEL AVERNO!!!”

-…Conde D… usted sabe… o al menos, debe de sospechar de qué se trata… esa criatura le fue vendida a una pareja, en Japón… y no hay muchas tiendas de mascotas que vendan seres como ése… tiene que saber algo, Conde D...  
-…yo…  
-Oigan, me están prestando atención, soy un oficial de la Ley—

Si había algo que el detective Orcot odiaba era que lo ignorasen… en especial, cuando se trataba de algo en donde el Conde D tenía metidas las garras. Pero no tuvo tiempo de exteriorizar sus quejas, porque el oriental se había puesto de pie despacio, luciendo muy pálido pero seguro.

-…tal vez, fue una transacción hecha por mi padre… iré a revisar…  
La silueta del Conde, envuelto en esa vestimenta que tan ambiguamente delineaba su figura, desapareció tras el cortinado; y dejó a León en la (no muy tranquilizadora) compañía de aquél… vendedor de medicinas.  
Los ojos claros del americano miraron al otro, aún con un alto nivel de sospecha. Los labios maquillados (o tatuados?) sonreían con ese aire de quien guarda secretos… era algo que sacaba al policía de quicio.

-…usted… usted es un tipo sospechoso… aquí, hablando de muertes y asesinatos y transacciones sospechosas… debería meterlos a los dos tras las rejas…!!  
El boticario giró ligeramente su cabeza y miró a León directamente. Éste no pudo reprimir un escalofrío, ese tipo tenía los ojos de cristal! No reflejaban ningún sentimiento…  
-…supongo que, si no lo hace, es porque está interesado en descubrir la verdad, no…?  
-…!!! …ah… e-en fin, no puedo actuar sobre pistas tan vagas!!  
-…kukuku…  
-No se ría!!  
-No me río…   
“Sí que te estás riendo, condenado… oriental…”

Los ojos pálidos se afilaron con un aire astuto; y el policía se sintió extrañamente espiado en algo privado... como si ese sujeto le hubiese leído la mente.

-…por favor, déjeme que le ilustre, ya que se muestra tan interesado…  
Las manos delgadas acariciaban la espada enfundada en su vaina, distraídamente; León se la había regresado, visto y considerando que era un objeto inútil (para cualquier investigación policial futura).  
-…conoce usted la definición de…’Mononoke’?

**Los hombres se ven constantemente sacudidos por emociones muy variadas… muchas de ellas, peligrosas e insalubres… sentimientos como la ira, el odio, la envidia, el deseo de venganza, el impulso de matar… esas emociones, en ciertas circunstancias, pueden alimentar a entes maliciosos, quienes quiebran el límite que nunca debe de ser cruzado entre el mundo de los Hombres y el de los Kami o espíritus… toman esas emociones y les dan una forma física… que de inmediato se vuelve en contra de las personas involucradas en el asunto… un espíritu vengativo y maligno, capaz de matar a quien se cruce en su camino… eso, es un Mononoke.**

Leon le miraba, y aunque en su exterior intentaba mantener una fachada seria y aburrida, en su fuero interno aquella voz y aquella historia le habían dejado los nervios de punta.  
-…me… me está hablando en serio…?? –tartamudeó, en su mejor intento de sonar profesional- Y pretende que yo le crea semejante historia!!!?? No se la creería ni un niño de cinco años!!!  
-…puede usted decir tal, si así lo desea… pero que esté aquí, escuchando lo que digo en estos momentos, me dice que es posible que sí lo crea…  
El gesto conocedor en aquél rostro fue como si le pincharan con una aguja.  
-…y además, parece ser un habitual en la casa del Conde D… sin lugar a dudas ha visto… muchas cosas…  
Y en ese momento Orcot se quedó sin argumentos.

Sí, había visto, había oído, había sido incluso partícipe de… de tantos eventos que aún no podía explicarse a sí mismo.  
…un lagarto capaz de volver piedra a un ser humano, con la mirada…  
…un dragón de luz emergiendo de un huevo…  
…un tigre que vivía en un tapiz oriental…  
…peces que hablaban, sin voz…  
“No, no!! Todo eso son tonterías!!”

“...si son tonterías, tal vez deba retirarse…”  
-…!!  
“…porque si va a tomar a un Mononoke como una tontería… terminará muerto…”

Orcot se giró tan violentamente hacia el boticario que casi echó la taza de té, medio llena, que tenía a su frente en la abarrotada mesita.   
…acaso… le había… escuchado en su mente?  
-…o-oiga—

-Lo encontré…

León no pudo decir más, que el Conde D regresaba con un papel amarillento en su mano; sus ojos bicolores estaban como nublados por una intensa preocupación.  
Era raro ver al habitualmente flemático Conde con esa cara. Sus estilizadas manos sostenían el papel como si fuera a desintegrársele entre los dedos.  
-“Un contrato de por vida… un protector… una pareja, preocupada por el bienestar de su hija…”  
El Conde leía, pero su mirada iba al boticario a cada tanto. Éste no se movía un ápice.  
Su mano continuaba acariciando la empuñadura de su espada, con el roce que habitualmente se reserva para los animales cuando se desea aquietarlos.  
-…y la criatura era…?  
-…un… un perro.

Silencio.

El boticario torció la boca, y a ojos del policía lucía amenazador por primera vez.  
-…no exactamente un perro… verdad…?

“!! No… acaso están hablando… de otro animal peligroso..!!??”  
León Orcot de nuevo se sentía sobre la pista de algo que pudiese servirle como prueba contra el siniestro vendedor de animales de ChinaTown…

El Conde apretó el papel en sus manos ahora, como si en lugar de preservarlo deseara hacerlo pedazos.  
-...no… no era un perro común… era un—

*/FIN DE FLASHBACK/*

-Shisa.

Era una palabra tan breve. De hecho, a oídos del inspector Orcot no sonaba a nada absolutamente comprensible.

-Shisa.

Pero el boticario había dado un paso, atravesado el arco que separaba el solitario cruce peatonal de los terrenos abandonados de aquél viejo colegio. Y cuando el Conde D hizo lo mismo, él no pudo—no quiso quedarse atrás.  
Ya estaba muy metido en todo ese asunto—  
Ah, y además, era evidente que estaban a punto de hacer algo que posiblemente era ilegal!!! Tenía que estar ahí, como testigo de la Ley…!  
Sí, eso era…! Eso...

El boticario avanzó una media decena de pasos, hasta llegar al medio de lo que en algún tiempo habría sido el Hall de entrada de un magnífico colegio privado y que ahora eran apenas ruinas mal cubiertas por un techo que se caía a pedazos, rodeado de aberturas que llevaban a galerías oscuras y silenciosas; en su mano izquierda sostenía su espada enfundada, y por primera vez el policía y el Conde escucharon un sonido extraño pero repetitivo que veía de ella… como un chasquear metálico suave y constante.

-…sé que estás aquí… me has estado evitando desde Japón, pero ya no tienes a dónde escapar…  
La voz del misterioso hombre era profunda, fría y segura. Su gesto era reconcentrado, y su mano aferraba la espada con fuerza.  
-…ya conozco tu Katachi… SHISA.

Y en ese segundo, un sonido mucho más agudo, claro y seco, resonó en el silencio sobrenatural a su alrededor.  
León no supo de dónde vino.  
El Conde miraba la espada… las pequeñas mandíbulas del rostro demoníaco en su empuñadura se habían cerrado.

-…oiga, oiga, Conde… -susurró el rubio policía ahora- …qué es eso del ‘Katachi’? es una palabra clave entre líderes de bandas o qué…?  
Un gesto de frustración ensombreció el rostro del oriental, quien miró a León con el ceño fruncido.  
-…que acaso no prestó atención…? 

**La Espada de Taima… es un arma que no puede ser desenfundada… a menos que se cumplan con tres condiciones…  
Katachi… la Forma del Mononoke… la apariencia física que adopta en el mundo de los Hombres, creada a partir del Karma.  
Makoto… la Verdad del Mononoke… el motivo que lo llevó a descontrolarse…  
Kotowari… la Razón del Mononoke… la emoción que lo alimenta… y lo empuja al mal…  
Sólo conociendo los tres, puede la Espada de Taima desenfundarse… para dar muerte al Mononoke… para hacerlo desaparecer de este plano… una criatura así, aunque fue creada por humanos, no tiene lugar en este mundo…**

Las palabras del boticario seguían estremeciendo al Conde, aunque Orcot no entendía por qué. Si el bicho ése, como quiera que se llame, era peligroso… acaso no era algo bueno que lo eliminasen?  
-…oiga, y qué es exactamente un Shisa…?  
-…inspector, por qué no----*sigh* es inútil…

**Los Shisa son seres mitad perro mitad león, que habitualmente custodian los templos y edificios importantes… tienen la función de ser celosos guardianes, y enfrentan al Mal donde quiera que se amenace al objeto que protegen…**

-…ah! Creo que sé qué son, esos perros raros y melenudos en los techos de los templos…! Pero, si son apenas estatuas---o me está diciendo que existen!??  
-Inspector, en verdad que no es el momento para—

-…ahí viene…

Los dos testigos se enderezaron de repente. La voz del boticario había cortado el aire como un cuchillo.  
Leon Orcot sintió el deseo inmediato de empuñar su arma reglamentaria, pero otro fenómeno vino a distraerle de nuevo. Dejando al fin la condenada espada en su cinturón, el misterioso vendedor de medicinas sacó de entre las mangas de su kimono algo que parecían dobleces de papel.  
-…!!

Y antes que pudiese preguntar qué era, con un ágil e inesperado movimiento circular, los lanzó en torno de todo aquél sitio. Ante la mirada asombrada del policía y la más preocupada del Conde, los papeles se desplegaron en forma rectangular y se pegaron a los muros rodeando el hall, con una exactitud geométrica.  
Y aquellos rectángulos de papel blanco sisearon…  
…se llenaron de símbolos negros…  
…y apareció un ojo cerrado…

-…mh…  
El boticario miraba los sellos… cerca… pero no tan cerca como había imaginado…

Orcot se enderezó (no sabría decir en qué momento se acuclilló junto al Conde, tal vez cuando aquellos papelitos volaron muy cerca por encima de su cabeza), mirando a su alrededor con el gesto de un animal atrapado.  
-Oiga Conde, esto n-no es normal… qué demonios está pasando…  
Había desenfundado su revólver, por instinto. Y un ligero sonido, como de piedritas moviéndose y cayendo a un lado, lo hizo ponerse en guardia, el arma a su frente sujeta firme con ambas manos.

-QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ!!

La voz del policía resonó en interminables ecos hasta morir en la oscuridad. Nadie movió un músculo, aunque el Boticario estaba mirando con extrema atención a una de las galerías justo a su frente (la misma hacia la que el revólver apuntaba), ambas manos levantadas a la altura del pecho, trabadas en un jutsu de protección.

-…no temas…  
Pero fue la voz del Conde la que resonó, suave y melodiosa, avanzando hasta pasar al boticario y estirando ambas manos a su frente.

A Orcot casi le da un síncope.  
-Conde D!!! no se mueva, puede ser peligroso!!  
-…ven, no te va a pasar nada…  
-QUÉ NO ME ESTÁ ESCUCHANDO--¡!??  
Intentó avanzar, pero el brazo del boticario se lo impidió.  
-…no… no es lo que estaba buscando…  
-…?

Y al mirar ambos, vieron que lo que estaba emergiendo desde el fondo del pasillo no era un animal…  
…sino una niña.  
-…ah?  
Bien, eso era algo que León definitivamente NO estaba esperando encontrar en aquél sitio. 

La niña parecía estar bien, sólo intensamente asustada; abrazaba un oso de peluche con todas sus fuerzas, y miraba a los tres hombres como si no confiara en ninguno de ellos realmente.  
El instinto del policía regresó de inmediato, y guardó su arma antes de avanzar con precaución, levantando las manos en un gesto amistoso, como para aplacar el terror que veía en aquellas pupilas inocentes.  
-Hey, tranquila, soy policía… todo va a estar bien, lo prometo…

Aún abrazada a su juguete, la niña avanzó un par de pasos.  
El boticario notó que había entrado en el círculo de sus sellos.  
-…

Orcot ya había llegado hasta ella, y junto con el Conde se arrodilló para verle de cerca; no parecía estar herida.  
-...estás bien? Qué estás haciendo en un lugar tan peligroso como éste…?   
-…  
Los ojos cristalinos le miraban al borde del llanto.   
-…uhm… dónde… dónde están tus padres…?  
Esos ojos se cerraron y las lágrimas cayeron al fin. El Conde tuvo un presentimiento funesto.

El boticario achicó la mirada; los sellos…  
-…m-mamá…papá… m-murieron…

La voz era leve y quebrada. Orcot emitió un suspiro de pena, tratando de mantener la mente fría.  
-…lo siento mucho, pequeña… tuvieron un accidente? Por eso estás escondida aquí…?  
La niña abrió los ojos…  
-…no… ellos murieron—

-¡!  
El boticario abrió los ojos al máximo, los sellos—

-…murieron cuando era muy pequeña.  
-…?

El Boticario apretó los dientes, y sus colmillos asomaron, amenazantes.

-…pero, entonces, qué haces aquí?  
-…me escondo… de la gente mala…  
-…eh…?  
-…me escondo, con César.  
-…eh? César…? –el oficial miró al oso- …tu peluche…?  
-…no… César…

El Conde D se puso en pie y se giró vivamente hacia la oscuridad. La niña, con toda inocencia y candor, siguió hablando:

-…mi perro.

Y en ese mismo segundo, todos los sellos se encendieron de un rojo vibrante y letal.

 

Continuará...


	4. Showdown (Segunda Parte)

-AHí VIENE, RETROCEDAN!!

León, a pesar de la flagrante advertencia que destilaba ‘peligro inminente’ por todos los poros, no tuvo ocasión de reaccionar. El Conde, que había tomado a la niña por la cintura, lo sujetó a él del cuello de su camisa y lo tiró hacia atrás, mandándolo a rodar junto al boticario mientras él mismo caía suavemente con su preciosa carga infantil detrás del vendedor de medicinas, quien mantenía toda su atención fija a su frente.  
-Oiga, Conde--¡!

**ROOOOAAARRR!!**

No tuvo tiempo de nada. Ni de quejarse, ni de levantarse, ni de entender qué estaba pasando.  
Sólo tuvo tiempo de tomar una bocanada de aire, antes que la presión de ‘algo’ chocara violentamente contra una pared invisible a escasos metros de donde se encontraban. Luego de eso, esa misma presión pareció aplastarlo contra el suelo, no inmovilizándolo sino sólo estremeciéndolo con un peso invisible.  
El Conde se había arrodillado y abrazaba protectoramente a la niña.

El boticario tenía ahora ambos brazos puestos al frente, como si en verdad fuese él quien mantenía una valla invisible (no, no era ‘invisible’; se podía distinguir una especie de red de rectángulos de papel, encendidos en un tono rojo mortífero, flotando en el aire desafiando todas las leyes físicas habidas y por haber) que evitaba que---ESO llegara hasta donde se encontraban, apenas unos metros más allá del límite dibujado por los sellos resplandecientes y sangrientos.  
Y la niña—

-César! César!

León Orcot levantó la cabeza, aún golpeado psicológicamente por la impresión.  
Eso… esa cosa que estaba apenas más allá… ese… ese _engendro_ que rugía con ferocidad… era CÉSAR?

En medio de aquél diabólico sinsentido, el boticario era el único que parecía tener algo de control de la situación; sus ropas se agitaban como por un viento sobrenatural, y sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra, fijos en lo que se ocultaba apenas un poco más allá, entre las sombras.

-…ya es hora que me digas tu Makoto y tu Kotowari… Shisa!!

Y la bestia rugió, lanzándose violentamente contra la barrera invisible dibujada por los sellos con una violencia sin nombre. El cuerpo del boticario se estremeció bruscamente, como si el impacto hubiese sido contra sui propio ser; sus dientes rechinaron, y su ceño cayó a uno que parecía mezclar la más absoluta concentración con una necesidad de resistir un intenso dolor…

-…habla!!  
Su voz era demandante; los tres que se guarecían tras de él levantaron las cabezas, pero el boticario se estaba dirigiendo a la niña.  
-…pequeña, tú sabes… tú puedes decirme…   
-…decir…?

La niña se aferraba ahora a la manga del Conde, sus ojos pasando del hombre vestido extrañamente de pie frente a ellos, a aquella silueta oscura que empezaba a retroceder para azotar de nuevo contra la invisible muralla protectora…  
-…César…

El oficial Orcot seguía sin entender.  
-Me dices que ese monstruo es un perro?? Lo que estaban buscando??? Es imposible, esa cosa tiene el tamaño de un oso!!!  
-Pero, mi querido detective… -y la voz del Conde sonaba casi fúnebre en su impasibilidad- …lamento tener que decirle que ése en efecto es César, el perro de la niña… y el Shisa que estamos buscando.

Y todos miraron entonces… 

La criatura estaba ante ellos, iluminada débilmente por los sellos encarnados… su enorme cuerpo fulgurante y sus ojos rabiosos… sus fauces abiertas en un rugido que taladraba los tímpanos y hacía resonar el pecho con su potencia…

Una zarpa cayó contra la muralla de sellos, que chisporrotearon. El boticario se tambaleó ahora visiblemente, y para horror del detective, un hilo se sangre comenzó a brotar desde su sien hasta su cuello.

-…niña… -los labios se separaron y los colmillos estaban manchados en la propia sangre- …habla y dí… quién te dio a este Shisa… fueron tus padres…?

El Conde notaba que le estaba siendo dificultoso hablar. La potencia espiritual que estaba usando pronto se desvanecería, y si la criatura ingresaba—  
-Mi niña, ese perro que tus padres te dieron… -insistió ahora el oriental, mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa suplicante- …eras pequeña, tal vez no lo recuerdas… pero… te dejaron algo? Alguna nota…? Alguien que te explicara..?

El Shisa volvió a azotar la barrera. Orcot vio la sangre salpicar el piso cubierto de escombros.  
Algunos sellos se estaban quemando… poco a poco.

La niña se aferraba a su oso.  
-…me… me dejaron una carta… pero no decía mucho…

_“para nuestra dulce hija…_  
…para que te cuide… para que te proteja…  
…hasta el día de tu muerte…” 

-No entiendo… -la voz del Conde D tenía una veta de histeria- Un Shisa protege…un Shisa no hace daño… por qué, por qué se volvió así!??  
El monstruo dio de cabeza contra los sellos y el Boticario hincó una rodilla en el suelo.  
-…tu… Razón… tu… Verdad…  
No iba a resistir… y aún no podía desenfundar su espada…  
Sería el fin… el fin…

-No…!

Leon Orcot se puso en pie, inútilmente apuntando a la criatura unos metros más allá con su revólver… dudaba que las balas detuviesen a aquella mole si llegaba a atravesar la barrera.  
-…niña!! La gente que te cuidaba--no…!! La gente que... que te trajo aquí!!  
-…!

El Conde D levantó la cabeza; la voz de Orcot era profesional y bajo control.  
-Qué le pasó a esa gente!! Murió, verdad…!??  
-…! Detective…?  
Los ojos de Leon se afilaron, mirando a los ojos de la bestia.  
- **Este monstruo los asesinó!!** Verdad??

Esa pareja, cuyos cuerpos hallaron hechos pedazos… ahora lo recordaba mejor: el informe hablaba también acerca de una niña que llevaban consigo… la habían hecho pasar por su sobrina, pero era una mentira, la niña era indocumentada… y esa pareja eran unos tratantes de esclavos… tal vez pensaran vender a la niña en el Mercado Negro…  
-…responde!!!

La niña cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar. El Shisa pareció enloquecer de furia ante aquella visión.  
-Esa gente era mala!! Me sacaron de donde estaba, me trajeron aquí!! César me defendió, César no es malo!!

Los ojos del boticario se enfocaron… el dolor pareció desaparecer…  
“Ahora entiendo…”  
 _Proteger_ … eso es lo que un Shisa hace…

-César está contaminado por energías negativas… -el boticario levantó la espada y la dirigió hacia el muro de sellos que rápidamente se estaban convirtiendo en cenizas- …la depravación de aquella gente debió sacarlo de control… su ansia de proteger lo llevó a matar… a matar a quien amenazara a su protegida…

Las mandíbulas de la espada se separaron, vibrando ligeramente. Los ojos claros miraron directamente a la Muerte en aquellos otros, salvajes.  
-…te encariñaste con ella, tu deseo era protegerla… desde que nació lo has hecho, más allá del deseo de sus padres, que te compraron para que seas su guardián… protegerla a toda costa, ésa es tu Verdad!  
Las mandíbulas chasquearon sonoramente.

La cabeza flameante del Shisa se hizo camino a través de un boquete en los sellos, toda dientes y ojos de fuego. Pero la voz del boticario no temblaba.  
-La perdiste en Japón cuando la secuestraron, pero hallaste su rastro y la seguiste hasta aquí, matando a quienes se interpusieron entre tú y ella …y tu propia desesperación al ser incapaz de cuidarla, de alejarla de aquella gente que le hacía mal y daño, te volvió loco de ira… ésa… ésa es tu Razón!!

Las mandíbulas se abrieron y separaron por segunda vez. Chasqueando con una claridad cristalina que resonó en las cabezas de todos los presentes, a pesar del muro caído, a pesar del rugido ensordecedor, a pesar del grito de Orcot, a pesar de la detonación inútil del revólver…

El Conde D miraba con un gesto rayano en el terror la escena ante sus ojos…  
Leon había caído de lado, empujado por la onda expansiva al romperse los sellos.   
La niña seguía acurrucada, abrazando su oso, gritando el nombre de César.  
Y el boticario--

_Katachi…_  
Makoto…  
Kotowari… 

En un segundo en el Océano del Tiempo.  
Todo.  
Se decidió.

_-TOKI… HANATSU…_

+++

El Tiempo dejó de correr.  
El aire se tornó de piedra, y cualquier movimiento quedó paralizado en un Limbo silencioso y caliente.  
El oficial seguía caído, tras el impacto de aquella onda expansiva al romperse la valla de sellos. La niña, hecha un ovillo, abrazaba su peluche con la fuerza que presta el miedo y la desesperación. Ninguno de los dos podía ver, sin embargo…

Sólo el Conde fue testigo… sólo él pudo ver… ver más allá de aquella pausa en el Tiempo, tal vez porque él mismo era un ser cuya vida escapaba a las leyes naturales conocidas por los Hombres.

El boticario estaba a pocos pasos de ser alcanzado por la zarpa del Shisa… y en esa fracción de segundo, su cuerpo había perdido todos sus colores.  
Literalmente.

Las marcas en su rostro habían desaparecido, y los diseños de su kimono se absorbieron hasta dejarlo liso. El cuerpo monocromo del boticario pareció caer hacia atrás, y entonces algo surgió hacia adelante, tomando su lugar.  
El Conde D jamás creyó ser testigo de tal milagro.  
Una figura envuelta en oro y flamas blancas, su piel oscura recorrida por venas áureas que palpitaban y se movían cargadas de la Vida que el Boticario le había cedido. El rostro simétrico y afilado, una copia en negativo de los rasgos del boticario… y unos ojos que guardaban la Oscuridad y el Fuego, y unos colmillos filosos como obsidiana…

La mano derecha del nuevo ser sujetó la empuñadura de la espada, y el rostro del demonio tallado en ella rugió.  
Lo que siguió… pocas palabras existen en el vocabulario de los hombres para describirlo…  
El Conde hubiera dicho que era... una danza.

El Shisa saltó, enfurecido, y el nuevo ser que era y no era el Boticario al mismo tiempo se lanzó contra la criatura, la espada al fin desenfundada, una larga lengua de fuego y luz en lugar de una hoja metálica, que florecía y se abría en rutilante destello. Las siluetas se elevaron y se persiguieron en el aire paralizado y oscuro, sacando chispas de colores inexistentes con cada estruendoso golpe, el rugido del gran Mononoke elevándose en sonora cacofonía junto con el grito de guerra del ser dorado.  
Tan poderoso… tan perfecto…

En otras circunstancias el Conde D se hubiese sentido admirado y ansioso por tener en sus manos tal núcleo de poder… pero claro, no existía fuerza en el mundo capaz de poner bajo un yugo a aquél ser. Y tal vez era mejor así.  
-…!!

El Shisa abrió las fauces en un último intento de devorar a su presa; el cabello blanco y deslumbrante del guerrero azotó el aire como un latigazo y cayó, su espada flameante apuntando directo al centro del gigantesco guardián mítico.

-…No!  
La voz del Conde no tuvo eco ni resonancia.  
Tampoco pudo evitar lo inevitable.

El impacto fue estremecedor pero extrañamente silencioso. La lengua de fuego de colores rasgó la figura bestial y la desintegró en una explosión de pétalos parpadeantes que llovió sobre los testigos ciegos y sordos de aquél prodigio. El último rugido del Shisa se confundió con un ventarrón que barrió el interior de aquellas ruinas, forzando al Conde D a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse.

El Tiempo volvió a correr en ese mismo momento.  
La niña lloriqueaba, llamando a su mascota.  
El Oficial se quejaba, intentando ponerse en pie después de aquél golpe.  
El Boticario estaba parado unos metros más allá, sus brazos laxos a los costados de su cuerpo, su espada de nuevo enfundada y luciendo particularmente inocente, en el flojo agarre de su mano izquierda.

No había ni rastro de aquella criatura flamígera…

El Conde D había caído de rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo. Algo en su interior dolía, con la pena de lo irrevocable.  
-…no… por qué… no tenía… que terminar así…  
-…Conde D… 

La voz del boticario sonaba fría y dura, aunque mantenía esa extraña suavidad que le era propia. No se había movido, pero giró apenas su cabeza para observar de reojo la silueta estremecida del oriental de cabellos negros.  
-…no había otra forma… aunque haya nacido de los hombres, un Mononoke no tiene lugar en este mundo…  
-…pero---no era así!! No era un Mononoke!! Ese Shisa era un protector, no un monstruo!! No tenía que terminar así!!!

El Conde se había puesto de pie a medida que hablaba, y su propia voz se teñía de ira con cada palabra lanzada al aire. El boticario se giró y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero otro sonido desvió la atención de ambos hacia un rincón de las ruinas.

Los ojos tatuados del misterioso vendedor de medicinas se dilataron en incredulidad.  
Los del Conde, en inexpresable alivio.  
-…no puede ser… sigue vivo…? 

La espada fue elevada por la mano una vez más, y colocada horizontalmente ante el rostro reconcentrado del boticario—  
-…!!

Pero un movimiento repentino y ágil, como el salto de un gato, le hizo voltearse hacia la izquierda y saltar hacia atrás…  
Se sintió un siseo en el aire, como el que hace la seda al moverse con brusquedad.  
El boticario pestañeó, algo le había tocado la cara… algo leve… algo letal…  
-…oh…  
Una línea de sangre se dibujó en su mejilla, y los ojos pálidos se endurecieron.  
-…no pensé que llegaríamos a esto… Conde D…

El aludido miraba al boticario con el mismo gesto maligno, lamiendo distraídamente la sangre que le había arrancado al otro con sus largas y filosas uñas.

Un poco más, y le hubiese rebanado el cuello; tal vez eso no habría matado al boticario, pero de cualquier manera tenía curiosidad por ver si sangraba igual que los demás hombres…  
Si sufría… igual que los demás hombres…  
-…no me deja opción, mi querido boticario…

Los ojos bicolores parecían sedientos de esa misma sangre…

+++

-…pero… qué?  
El oficial Orcot aún no terminaba de recuperarse de la caída, despatarrado como estaba en el suelo lleno de escombros, y ya tenía reservado otro susto:  
“Primero, un monstruo peludo que casi nos come de un bocado, luego me caigo hacia atrás y cierro los ojos por un segundo, y ahora…???”  
El Conde y el boticario se estaban enfrentando como si fuesen enemigos letales!!  
Acaso se había perdido de algo…?

-…qué acaso estamos todos locos hoy!?? Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios pasa!!??  
*GuruGuruGuru*  
-…?

El rubio policía miró a un costado, y vio algo que se arrastraba con dificultad hacia él; instintivamente se sobresaltó y casi pataleó en la dirección general de la ‘cosa’ (y era lo único que podía hacer, considerando que seguía en el suelo), pero cuando lo miró mejor…  
-…eh…?  
Estiró la mano--

+++

-…!!!  
El boticario miró de reojo, una fracción de segundo después de esquivar otro zarpazo letal de parte del dueño de la tienda de mascotas. Notó al policía estirando la mano—  
Siseó, su rostro trasfigurado en una máscara demoníaca.  
-NO LO TOQUE!!!  
Y se lanzó en aquella dirección, como una saeta.

-DETÉNGASE!!  
Pero el Conde D se colocó delante, cortándole el paso.  
El boticario gruñó, levantando de nuevo su espada.

-A un lado…  
-No lo voy a permitir…  
-Tengo que terminar mi trabajo…  
-No lo va a matar!!  
-Esa cosa no tiene lugar en este mundo…  
-No es un Mononoke, no es peligroso ya!!! Acaso no lo ve!!??  
-DE QUÉ ESTÁN HABLANDO USTEDES DOS!??

Leon Orcot, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, gritó con la fuerza suficiente para hacerse oír.   
-Ustedes me han estado arrastrando de un problema a otro por demasiado rato, pero ahora me van a escuchar!! Ya estuvo bien de monstruos y papelitos y espadas raras!! –con cierta dificultad se puso en pie, sus ojos celestes destilando amenazas- …me están diciendo que ese bicho que casi nos mata y que tenía el tamaño de una camioneta es… es… ESTO??

Y a pesar del estremecimiento del boticario, levantó en sus manos a un animalillo que parecía el punto intermedio entre un gato, un perro y… algo extraño.  
*Guru*

-Cesar!!  
El grito de la niña resonó cristalino en ecos repetidos hasta el cansancio, como un heroico punto final.

 

Continuará...


	5. Epílogo

Un día entero había pasado.

Recostado en su almohadón favorito, T-chan bostezó abriendo su temible boca bordeada de filosos dientecitos y se acurrucó de nuevo en alguna postura más cómoda. Movió discretamente una oreja al escuchar que el altercado en la sala contigua volvía a comenzar, pero prefirió ignorarlo…  
No era la primera vez que esos dos discutían, ni sería la última.

-…entonces…  
-…entonces…!

El detective Leon Orcot creía haber llegado al límite de su paciencia, que de hecho era completamente inexistente para empezar. Sentado en el mullido sofá de la salita de té de la tienda de mascotas, observaba al Conde D servir el pocillo con una calma que lo sacaba de sus cabales.

El elegante oriental le sonreía con ese gesto que tan bien conocía, mientras dejaba la taza sobre el mueble.  
-No me diga que tiene alguna pregunta al respecto…?  
-‘Alguna preg—‘ TENGO TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS, CONDE!!!!  
-No grite, que no soy sordo… recuerde sus modales, detective… además, no me parece que lo sucedido amerite su mal humor…

Esa fue la gota final.  
El rubio policía golpeó la mesita de té con ambas manos, haciendo tintinear toda la cubertería pero (afortunadamente) sin romper nada.  
-No me salga con eso!! Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente en aquella ruina!?? Qué era ese monstruo?? Y el perro—es decir, esa minucia de animal?? No me va a decir que eran lo mismo!!! Y dónde está ese sujeto sospechoso ahora!?? Tengo que interrogarlo, no puedo permitir que se escape después de lo que hizo en el caso!!!

Acostumbrado a tratar con sus explosiones, el Conde entrelazó sus manos y puso un gesto pensativo…  
-…ah, se refiere al caso de la niña secuestrada por esa banda de tratantes…?  
La voz, tan sedosa y dueña de sí como de costumbre, volvió a desestabilizar a León. El policía se sentó pesadamente en el sofá de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos y lanzando un largo suspiro.  
-…sí, ese caso…  
El Conde D sonrió. A ese leoncito ya sabía cómo manejarlo…

-Pero, mi querido detective… según los diarios, tengo entendido que repatriaron a la niña a Japón, y está al cuidado de los parientes de su madre biológica. De hecho había sido arrebatada a ellos por esta pareja de secuestradores, cuando salía de la escuela o algo así…?…y la trajeron a América para venderla… qué espanto… -agregó, con afectación.  
Orcot gruñó algo que parecía una afirmación.  
-…y no hubo muertes en Japón… cuando menos, no por algún 'asesinato sospechoso'... -continuó el Conde- …sólo un malentendido, por el fallecimiento repentino de sus padres… creo que fue un accidente ocasionado por un animal que se cruzó en la ruta cuando viajaban en automóvil, verdad…?  
-…si, atropellaron un toro o algo, escapado de una granja… era una noticia tan vieja, que hubo varias confusiones al respecto de ese dato y algo se tergiversó luego del secuestro… 

Con desgano tomó un pastelillo de avellanas, de los muchos que estaban en una fuente en la mesita. Al dar el primer mordisco, sin embargo, volvió a abrir los ojos como asaltado por un repentino pensamiento…  
…mejor dicho, recordó de qué estaban hablando antes.

-Ah!! Un momento—no me distraiga de lo que estaba preguntando, Conde!!  
El aludido fingió sorpresa.  
-Oh…? Pero en verdad hay algo más que preguntar…?  
-Sí…!! –le señaló con la mano que sostenía el pastelillo, y el oriental frunció el ceño al notar que el policía estaba hablando aún mientras masticaba el bocado de dulce- Sobre ese animal!!! El perro—no, el Shisa!!  
-…ah, César… pues, está con la niña, por supuesto… -se sonrió con ese aire tan suyo- ...es su mascota, después de todo…  
-EH!!??

*Cómo puede sonreírse…??*

-…y yo no sería capaz de separar a una niña de su perrito…  
-PERO ESO—  
-…'Eso', mi querido inspector… era un perrito… no lo tenía usted en sus manos…? Acaso diría que tal animal era peligroso o letal…?  
-…uhh…

El Conde mantuvo su sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía muy aliviado. Claro que, era evidente que la niña nunca había visto la verdadera y terrible apariencia de su querida mascota… sin duda, ese pequeño perrillo de raza indefinida era la forma que el Shisa adoptaba a sus ojos (y a los ojos de los que la rodeaban), luciendo encantador como un cachorrito…

…lo cual era una muy buena idea, porque su forma normal era…. Imponente, por decirlo de alguna forma. Si se había aparecido como un monstruo se debió a una desafortunada metamorfosis causada por el mal Karma de los humanos y el deseo feroz de proteger, natural en todo Shisa…

El Conde D acarició el borde de la taza de té que se había servido, luciendo pensativo pero sonriente.  
-…César va a resguardar a la pequeña, hasta el fin de sus días… y será amado por ella, hasta ese momento… no tiene que volver a preocuparse por nada, mi querido inspector…  
-Cómo puedes estar tan seguro…!?  
La sonrisa fina y misteriosa volvió a dibujarse en el rostro elegante.  
-Bueno… yo conozco a los animales que vendo… después de todo, soy el dueño de esta tienda de mascotas… no va a confiar en mi palabra…?

El rubio le miró como si estuviese delirando.  
Confiar…? Confiar!??  
León Orcot perdería el brazo derecho antes que confiar en aquél… aquél… sujeto!!  
Su misión como oficial de la Ley era lograr ponerlo tras las rejas, desenmascarar todas sus artimañas y mostrarlo como lo que realmente era: un tipo peligroso, un traficante, un embaucador—y hasta un asesino!!

Y sin embargo…  
…sin embargo…

-Sírvase un poco más de té, detective…  
-No le pongas azúcar!!! Cuántas veces te dije que lo prefiero negro!??  
-Pero qué carácter…  
Una pausa, mucho más breve...  
-…y por cierto, y ahora sí que no quiero que me cambie el tema---dónde se metió ese tipo!??

Los ojos bicolores le miraron por sobre el borde de su taza.  
-…mh?  
-No me ‘mh’ a mí ahora!!! Sabe de quién estoy hablando…!!  
Ah, en efecto…

El Conde D bajó su taza pero no respondió de inmediato… sus pensamientos vagaron a apenas un par de días atrás, que sin embargo parecían un salto de varios miles de años; al momento en el que un misterioso boticario se presentó en su tienda de mascotas, justo al filo de la medianoche…

Recordó la sensación en sus venas, en el mismo segundo de darse cuenta de su presencia, aún sin verlo y sin saber quién era o qué buscaba… era una sensación que parecía hablarle de algo familiar y exótico a la vez… de una criatura que guardaba tanto misterio como él mismo…  
Un encuentro casual…?  
Una coincidencia…?  
El Conde sonrió, distraídamente. No creía en las casualidades ni las coincidencias…  
Si en el Tiempo existió un sencillo momento para que dos seres como ellos se cruzasen en el ancho Mundo, debía haber una razón mucho más poderosa que una simple casualidad… estaba seguro de ello.  
Pero, era posible que no recibiese la respuesta a esa pregunta… al menos, por ahora.

-Conde D!!  
-…?  
Con un disimulado sobresalto, volvió al presente y miró a su impaciente interlocutor; los ojos de Orcot estaban que echaban chispas.

-No trate de venderme que todo eso fue un ‘sueño’ o el ‘producto de mi imaginación’ o por causa de los inciensos que usted tiene!!! –le señaló con un dedo acusador- …quién es ese… ese… ‘Boticario’…?? No puede tratarse de un sujeto normal, hasta usted mismo lo atacó!! No lo niegue!!  
El Conde sonrió, una sonrisa cansada. Vaya que recordaba ese lamentable incidente, a causa de sus diferencias de opiniones acerca de lo que debía hacerse con el Shisa… hasta podía recordar el sabor intenso de la sangre del boticario en sus filosas uñas…

_“Pero, querido Boticario… es usted tan tenaz…”_  
_“Hasta el punto de atentar contra mi vida, querido Conde…?”_  
_“No me dejaba opción…”_

-CONDE D!!!  
El oriental de ojos bicolores volvió a enfocarse en el policía, y menos mal que lo hizo porque éste estaba a punto de hacer volar la mesa de una patada. Bueno, mejor se encargaba del nervioso detective antes que distraerse pensando en… ‘cosas’ que no venían al caso…

-…me temo que yo no soy el indicado para responder preguntas acerca del Boticario, mi querido detective… -musitó con voz lenta- …lo que él hace… lo que él es… son asuntos que le competen directamente a él… si quiere saber algo, pues… tendrá que preguntárselo usted mismo…  
El rubio policía se puso en pie.  
-Pues eso mismo voy a hacer!! Aunque tenga que movilizar a toda la policía de Los Ángeles!!!  
-…para encontrarme?  
-…!!!????

Leon Orcot casi se cayó de lado al escuchar aquella voz de nuevo, cuando que desde que ingresó a la tienda estaba seguro de que el consabido ‘vendedor de medicinas’ se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia del sitio.  
Pero no. Ahí estaba. Tras de sí, por la dirección de donde provenía su voz aterciopelada...  
Nunca se podía saber con estos orientales…

-…me halaga tanto usted, detective… pero ya ve, no tendrá que hacer gran esfuerzo por encontrarme.  
-E-eso me alegra, ya que ahora va a tener que contestar algunas preg—¡!?

Se estaba girando mientras hablaba, pero se quedó paralizado en su gesto. El dueño de la voz y el (teórico) objeto de sus (teóricos) futuros interrogatorios acababa de ingresar a través de los cortinados a la salita de té.

-…buenas noches, oficial… lamento mi retraso, pero me estaba acicalando... deseaba preguntarme alguna cosa...?  
-…  
El silencio parecía extenderse indefinidamente…  
-…? Pasa algo…  
-P-P-POR QUÉ ESTÁ VESTIDO ASÍ!!??

Si cuando lo vio por primera vez había estado tan confuso tratando de discernir si era un hombre o una mujer, ahora (viéndolo vestido con esos ropajes coloridos plagados de bordados y peinado con un tocado que no correspondía, honestamente, al que usaría un hombre que se preocupase por la opinión que de su sexualidad tendrían otras personas que lo viesen) aquellas dudas se veían monstruosamente reforzadas…

-…oh? ‘así’ cómo…? Es mi kimono de siempre… ah bueno, está un poquito arreglado, es que se dañó durante el combate…  
“Un poquito!!??”  
-…ah, lamento en el alma no haberme puesto este magnífico cheongsam que me dejó, Conde D, pero me quedaba algo justo a la altura del pecho…  
“O sea que se lo probó!!??”

El Conde D se aproximó, emitiendo un suspiro de satisfacción ante el glamoroso aspecto de su invitado. Era claro como el cristal que en eso estuvo metiendo las manos…  
…en su aspecto, es decir.

-…se ve usted muy bien, señor Boticario…  
-Gracias, Conde… le agradezco también que me permitiera usar su cuarto de baño, ha sido una experiencia relajante…  
-No faltaba más, luego de tantos problemas…  
-…ahora, creo que el peinado—  
-Por favor, déjeselo mientras esté en mi casa, luce usted magnífico…  
-…bueno, si usted lo dice…

León estaba hundido en la butaca, con ambas manos aferrando su cabeza.  
“…esto es una PESADILLA…!!”  
De más está decir que cualquier intento ‘serio’ de interrogatorio quedó pospuesto indefinidamente…

+++

La noche moría. El cielo estaba encapotado, pero hasta ese color plomo desvaído denunciaba que el amanecer estaba próximo.

Envuelto por brumas indecisas y el murmullo de una ciudad que nunca dormía del todo, el Boticario caminaba acompañado de un ligero perfume a incienso y un resonar de campanillas. Sus pasos ya estaban a punto de llevarlo más allá de las vías del tren pero tuvo que detenerse y mirar, por última vez, lo que estaba dejando atrás…

China Town. Un rincón sumergido en la rutilante ciudad de Los Ángeles…  
Hogar de secretos perfumados y misterios atrayentes…  
Hogar de una pequeña tienda de humilde fachada, una tienda que vendía sueños y esperanzas… y de su misterioso dueño de ojos hechizantes.

El viajero sin rumbo y sin puerto observó el horizonte rutilante a lo lejos, sintiendo el llamado de su destino que lo empujaba suavemente hacia adelante; sabía que debía apurarse, pero aun así quiso ver ese paisaje una vez más… 

-…nh…  
“En verdad… ha sido… todo un placer… conocerle…”

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios tatuados… una sonrisa que escondía secretos que sólo su dueño sabía.  
“Pero… no será la última vez… espero…”

Una brisa, un tintineo de campanillas…  
Y al fin… soledad.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, debería estar escribiendo algo nuevo, pero mi Musa Inspiradora está en huelga, parece... por lo tanto, prefiero publicar esta historia vieja que ya había subido en mi fb... la idea surgió prácticamente de la nada, apenas una pregunta: ¿cómo sería un encuentro entre el Conde D y el Boticario?  
> Iba a tener un solo episodio pero al final terminó convirtiéndose en una aventura XD iré subiendo el resto a medida que los pueda ir editando...


End file.
